Flare Up!
by DENKOU Raien
Summary: Fate T. Harlaown & Nanoha Takamachi have always been arch enemies. But what happens when Nanoha starts to cross the line and Fate is desperate to defend that line? It goes down either path - will hatred gain victory or will love triumph over differences?
1. Chapter 1: Undoubtedly

A/N: I'm no foreigner to NanoFate fics, and I love that pairing. This is a revamped version of World is Mine, but it's now called Flare Up! because Nanoha and Fate flare up a lot at each other in this fic. It's slightly more emotional yet I poured in a little more humor in there. I enjoy reading and writing love-hate relationships that eventually become ones of love, and this one's exactly like that. Fate's cool, but she's got both the geeky side and wild side, so don't be surprised. She's pretty charming at times, when she's not in a bad mood. Nanoha, I made her a little more different than her original self because I got my inspiration from some pics that comments on her way of befriending people by Starlight Breaking them first. Ok, so she's irritating and tad too... Un-nice. A little OOC, just like the last one, but more dialogues can be expected. And more funiness too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN, if I did, then I own a bakery and the whole of the navy. Just kidding. I don't own any of those. I hope you enjoy this one, my supportive readers!

* * *

**Flare Up!**

**~ By:** Raien

* * *

**Chapter 1: Undoubtedly**

It was break time. Students could enjoy their homemade lunches, chat with friends and stroll on school grounds. But Fate preferred to go up to the rooftop and admire the sky, especially when there were signs of an impending storm. Burgundy eyes peered out into the darkening sky, admiring the color gradients of the clouds and lightning that danced in the distance. The blonde smiled, as she enjoyed the music of thunder. Such rare serenity…

Was apparently broken into by a mocking voice, "Harlaown-san, you're staring at the sky like some weather freak."

Fate facepalmed, of all the times, the cheer captain just had to show at this very second to irritate her. Growling inwardly, she chose to ignore the girl just behind her. But the matter only got worse, as the brunette started to get more intrusive with her words, "What? Silent? Did someone put a muzzle on you, Harlaown-san?" With that said, the brunette smirked as Fate's growl became audible amidst the thunder claps.

Sensing the brunette's laughter, Fate got up from the bench and glared at the cheerleader, "Has anyone ever told you that you're an irritating. Bothersome. Spoilt brat?" The blonde emphasized each word, spitting each word out viciously. But the school's famous 'White Devil' met her ferocity head-on, "No, no one has. You're a complete idiot, Harlaown-san. That's why you're the only one that hates me."

Fate laughed spitefully at the brunette as rain clouds got closer to school grounds, "I must be the smartest idiot, then. If it's only an idiot that it takes to see what a spoilt brat you are, Takamachi Nanoha." The first rain drop pelted in between them, and a small drizzle started.

"Idiots like you are never smart, Harlaown-san. You're just a person with no chance of friends," Nanoha was knew very well how Fate kept to herself, and the fact that the blonde didn't actually have many friends.

"Say that to my face again, Takamachi Nanoha," Fate's voice grew dangerous as she took a step towards Nanoha, her glasses gleaming, "And I'll make you remember who is the one without friends."

"Isn't that already clear, Harlaown-san-" Nanoha's defiant retort was cut short as the blonde sped towards her, slamming her against the wall and held her there, the brunette struggling uselessly against the blonde's powerful grip while Fate whispered into her ear, her breath grazing Nanoha's ear that turned red immediately, "You're the one with no friends, Takamachi Nanoha. Those students? They talk to you because you got a nice, pretty face, that's all," Fate's grip on Nanoha's shoulders loosened, and the blonde pulled away and continued, "Too bad it hides a vicious spoilt brat."

Nanoha screamed in fury and lunged at Fate, instantly knocking the thick, black-rimmed glasses off the blonde's face, forcing Fate back a little. Her glasses crashed to the cement floor and instantly broke. Fate glanced up at the fuming brunette, shocked and partly angry. Meanwhile, Nanoha was surprised herself – Fate without glasses… It was all so new to her. Without her glasses, Fate no longer looked like a geek. Without her glasses, Fate looked so… charmingly handsome, yet mouth-wateringly gorgeous at the same time. The brunette was so stunned that she couldn't move her limbs.

Fate took this opportunity and rushed towards Nanoha, aiming a blow at the brunette's face, before stopping her hand forcefully when it was just an inch away from pummeling her. That blank, confused look in Nanoha's eyes was just as confusing for the blonde, as she stood there, getting drenched in the rain while the brunette was still under the shelter.

Letting her raised arm to drop to her side, Fate stalked away from the motionless Nanoha and growled a final warning, "The next you do that and I'll not hold back."

* * *

"I heard you had a fight with Takamachi Nanoha during break time, Testarossa," a familiar voice whispered into Fate's ear, causing the blonde to jump a little, "Don't do that Signum! You scared the-" Fate stopped when she found her pink-haired friend's finger pointing at her face, "What happened to your glasses, Testarossa?"

"That spoilt brat knocked it off and it broke," Fate hissed bitterly, "And because of that, I've been getting lots of requests from guys wanting me to be their girlfriend. They don't even recognize me. 'What's your name, pretty lady?' Heck, it sickens me."

Signum chuckled at her friend's exaggerative display. Fate glared at her but said nothing; because by the time she wanted to open her mouth to scold her best friend, a whirlwind with brown hair wrapped her arms around Fate's neck, nearly choking her, "Heya, Fate-chan! Signum!"

Fate facepalmed for the second time of the day, "Hayate…"

Hayate immediately formed a pout and poked Fate's shoulder, "You're getting more famous with the guys than I do. What's your secret formula?"

Fate wanted to bang her head against the wall, and felt the symptoms of a migraine. Burgundy orbs became lifeless as she muttered delusively, "I'm dead… I'm dead… I'm dead…"

"Oh no, my Fate-chan! Please don't die!" the short-haired brunette played along and shook Fate's shoulders, as Fate nodded off unresponsively. Hayate knew which button would get Fate back up from her delusions and she whispered huskily into the blonde's left ear, "My sleeping friend needs the kiss of life!" Light immediately returned to Fate's eyes and she scrambled out off Hayate's grasp. Hayate laughed at her reaction, earning an exasperated sigh from Fate, "Goodness, would you please grow up?"

Hayate granted Fate a pat on the head, and imitated a mother's voice, though it sounded more distorted, "Awww, my baby girl is all grouchy today. Did someone bully you?" then burst into laughter.

Signum could not help herself and she grinned idiotically at the brunette's antics. Fate was absolutely pissed, but she couldn't bring herself to actually shout at the two of them so she settled for a tired sigh and made her way through the corridor. Hayate and Signum glanced at each other, while one smirked deviously, the other just shrugged.

* * *

Nanoha folded her arms and berated herself inwardly for suddenly getting all smitten with a glasses-less Fate. There wasn't a difference, was there? Fate was still the same old one who was cold, yet hot at the same time… Nanoha realized her train of thoughts was getting derailed and she shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the charming, but cold blonde. Instead, those same hurtful words began to play themselves over and over again in Nanoha's head - _You're the one with no friends, Takamachi Nanoha. Those students? They talk to you because you got a nice, pretty face, that's all._

Nanoha lost all sense of focus and bumped into someone and she sprung back dazedly, before hearing a hostile growl from the all too familiar blonde, "Watch where you're going." Without thinking, Nanoha's hand lifted itself and slapped Fate across the face, the sound echoed loudly through the corridors, earning whispers from students all around.

Fate was stunned by the slap and held her stinging cheek, her burgundy eyes widened from shock, "What the hell was that for?"

With a quick response, Nanoha slapped her across the other cheek, earning gasps from all the students that surrounded them immediately. Fate was shaking with anger and she grabbed Nanoha by the collar, their faces were up close, Fate snapped, "What's your deal, Takamachi Nanoha?"

Nanoha was speechless, partly because a glasses-less Fate so up close was captivating and partly because she didn't know where that hit came from. But the damage had been done and Nanoha would have to pay for it. Seeing she couldn't get a response from Nanoha, Fate's hands let go of Nanoha. She still couldn't bring herself to hit the unresponsive girl, as much as she had been offended verbally and physically, it was never in Fate's conscience to hit another girl. Fate coolly dusted her shoulders and turned her back on the brunette and the crowd.

Signum approached the big group, nodding in apology to the partially frightened Nanoha and followed Fate in an attempt to calm her down, only to be waved away by the blonde, a clear sign that she wanted to be left alone.

Nanoha felt lies rise up her throat and in a clear, loud voice, she yelled after the blonde who was quickly disappearing, "I hate you!"

Only Hayate knew that was a lie.

But Fate never turned back and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so Hayate senses the confusion, and her senses tell her the pair's relationship is only going to become a comedy, and she would like to participate in it to make it more interesting. The reason for Fate and Nanoha's enmity will be revealed in one of the subsequent chapters, so no worries. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Galore

A/N: Okay, not counting the ones I got for World is mine, I've only have had 2 reviews so far! I miss all my readers, please come back! *sob* This is the second chapter where fate's past is revealed hohoho! it's not a happy one, but being an AU fic, Clyde and fate ares hown here as having a close father-daughter relationship (implied, possibly). I hope you enjoy this fic, and if you demand a disclaimer, just go baack to the first chapter and re-read until you're satisfied, just kidding ;)

P.S. Are you guys not reviewing 'cos I didn't offer you guys virtual cupcakes? Or cookies? How about ice-cream? Hope that helps. You may help yourselves to the cake once you've read and reviewed, okaaay?

**Disclaimer (I'll just put it down anyway ;p):** I do not own MGLN, so that's sad, lol XD

* * *

**Flare Up!**

**~ By:** Raien

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dream Galore!**

Two young children chatted excitedly as their mother walked closely behind them, watching them with utmost adoration and love. The twins grinned at each other, their pace matching each other with equally fast and light footsteps. Their mother was taking them out for a trip to the amusement park, and it was the first time the girls got to go there. Linith had offered a helping hand to Precia, but the raven-haired lady declined politely, explaining that she wanted to spend more personal time with her daughters.

"When we get there, we're riding the merry-go-round!" Alicia declared to her sister who suggested, "Then we'll go for the rollercoaster and bumper cars!"

"No way! Those games are far too scary…" Alicia retorted lightly, her red eyes blinking in confusion – why would her sister want to participate in all those kind of activities boys go for?

"But it's the main attraction! See!" Fate pointed desperately at the map of the amusement park. Alicia's reply was interrupted by Precia's cough, "Ehem. Why don't we alternate between all these, alright?"

Fate readily agreed while Alicia nodded eagerly. Their mother hummed softly to herself a song that her husband sang whenever they went out on dates, it hurt her heart to know that he wasn't here to see his daughters growing up so well.

"Here we are!" Fate pointed towards at the rollercoaster. Alicia gulped and took a step behind her mother; she wasn't so sure about this…

"It's alright, Alicia-neechan. If you're with me and Mama's with us, we'll be fine, right?" Fate offered a hand towards her older sister, who accepted it hesitantly. Precia nodded in approval at the two sisters, so loving…

* * *

'Are you ready to get in, people?" A voice bellowed from the intercom and Alicia immediately covered her ears, frowning at how loud the speaker was. Fate giggled, earning a halfhearted glare from her older sister. Fate really knew when to laugh. Determined to prove her sister's silent challenge, Alicia chose to sit alone in the one-seater at the back. Precia raised a brow at the notion, but she chose not to stop her older daughter. Fate shrugged at her sister, who stuck her tongue out at her.

"3, 2, 1, here we go!" The carriage accelerated and soon enough they were travelling at the speed of light. Alicia bit her lip so she wouldn't scream, but noticed Fate's arms were lifted and the girl seemed to be entirely enjoying the ride. _How is that possible, I don't know_, Alicia thought to herself as she concentrated on not screaming.

Suddenly she felt the vehicle come to a lurch, and Alicia found herself dangling in the air, holding desperately onto side of the seat. She could here worried shouts and her mother's terrified screams, as well as desperate shouts from fate to save her. She didn't know how long she held on for, all she knew was that her arms were growing tired and she felt like letting go. But she forced herself to hold on, to wait for someone to save her.

However, gravity had its law, and Alicia couldn't break it. The pipe connecting the carriages to her seat broke under her weight and gravity's pressure, and she felt herself floating in the air before she landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

Pain echoed throughout Alicia's little body, as she smelled the scent of her own blood. Women and children screaming, men shouting in fear. Fate's desperate cries were the last thing she heard before the metal body of a seat crushed her, sending her to a dark abyss, never to awaken again.

* * *

Since Alicia's untimely death, Precia Testarossa never remained the same, sane and caring mother. She became an insane slave-driver, often abusing her last daughter, taking out all her anger on the young blonde. Linith was fired, so that Precia wouldn't have someone to stop her from accusing Fate of killing Alicia.

"Alicia died because of you! If only you didn't go for that stupid rollercoaster ride! Your sister… she would never have died!" Precia screamed at her cowering daughter, "Mama…" Fate whimpered as Precia kicked her in the ribs, "Don't call me 'mother'! You have no right to do that. Only Alicia… She's my only daughter who died because of you!-" Precia's dull purple eyes flashed dangerously as she took out her barbed whip and attacked the gasping girl, who didn't fight back.

"Freeze!" The door burst open, and armed policemen barged in aiming their guns at Precia while Fate shook with fear. The supposed leader of the team stepped forward and showed his identity card, "Investigations officer, Shinai Okaza. Precia Testarossa is under arrest for child abuse. We caught you red-handed. Clyde, bring the child to Doctor Shamal. We'll see to it that she no longer gets abused."

The said man stepped forward and picked up Fate, carrying her away from her mother, but the traumatized girl screamed, "Let me go! Let! Me! Go! Mama!"

With a no sign of remorse, Precia snapped viciously at her struggling child, "Don't call me your mother, you useless thing!"

In a flash, a loud slap echoed through the room and Precia held her reddening cheek in horror, "Who-?"

Clyde shouted furiously at her, "You dare call your own daughter useless? A thing?"

"Clyde, take the child to Doctor Shamal. I'll deal with the rest," Shinai tried to calm down his fuming colleague and wanted the young child as far from her mad mother as he could.

Clyde listened almost instantly, despite his desire to slap the woman one more time. He lifted the girl gently, and she struggled weakly before turning quiet when he whispered to her calmly. Burgundy orbs still displayed uncertainty and fear.

* * *

"She has two broken ribs on the left, officer. There are long cuts along her back, and poor conditions has made some of these injuries infected. Most of them are deep and her wounds are ragged because the whip seems to be barbed. Did you see the weapon?" Shamal enquired of Clyde as he sat opposite her, his hands trembling with anger, "What kind of mother-?"

"She will be staying in the hospital for a week. But I don't think her heart will heal as quickly," Shamal sighed. It pained her to see such lethal hate from a mother.

"I've applied for her guardianship. She'll be staying me after she's out of the hospital," Clyde explained, "Lindy and I will make sure she has the love she needs."

"Well planned, Officer Clyde. Would you like to stay with her while I…?" Shamal raised a brow at the man, who seemed to be lost in thought, whispering softly to himself, "I'm going to have a daughter…"

Shamal smiled at him, she, as Lindy's doctor when the officer's wife was pregnant with Chrono, knew very well he had always wanted a daughter, "Okay then, I'll leave her with you."

Clyde Harlaown nodded, "Fate T. Harlaown…"

* * *

It had been a week and Fate was still an emotional wreck. There were many times when she would suddenly burst out into pained sobs while Clyde was with her, and it took him a while to calm her down. Then Lindy and Chrono came in. Lindy immediately took to the girl while Chrono stood at the back, unsure of the situation. To be honest, Fate trusted Clyde more, partially because he had showered his care upon her when she was recovering from her injuries. Lindy had been second in place, but she didn't mind – she loved the shy child anyway. Chrono and Fate were cautious around each other at first, but they decided that each other could be trusted.

Then it was the day she moved into the Harlaown household, and a blasting question came, "Where's Mama?"

Clyde sighed inwardly while Lindy looked on worriedly. Fate's male guardian took a deep breath, "Your mother's… been sent to the asylum, Fate. We couldn't help her. We're your new family, Fate." Majority of Clyde expected the blonde girl to bawl her eyes out, but she merely smiled truthfully, something he never really thought he would get to see, "They'll help her there, don't you think?"

Clyde nodded, struggling to contain his joy.

"That means I'll call you my new family? Papa, Mama and Big Brother?" Fate enquired softly and shyly, blushing a little.

Tears welled up in Clyde's eyes as he knelt down and hugged the little girl, crying joyfully, "Fate! My daughter, my daughter…"

* * *

Large round glasses gleamed as emerald green eyes peered down at the fallen blonde, and he grinned evilly.

"Your mother got sent to the asylum, didn't she? Fate Testarossa? You're just an adopted child, you sickening brat!" The boys spat in her face, earning a weak whimper from her.

"Who's gonna save you now, Fate Testarossa?" Sniggers among the boys as they circled her, and began their nonstop kicking. A foot squarely hit her in her recently-healed rib bone, sending a nerve-wrecking pain through her tiny body. Screams of enjoyment from the boys became shrill…

* * *

Eyes opened swiftly as the alarm clock beeped repeatedly. A hand reached out and slammed the button, sighing in relief when the noise immediately stopped. The door creaked open and a teal-haired lady stepped in, closing the door behind her, "Are you okay? I heard a shout from your room… is everything alright?"

"Yes, Mom. Just a dream, that's all," Fate shook her head, unwilling to share the frighteningly vivid nightmare she had.

Lindy sensed the tension, but didn't want to enquire any further, in case her daughter got all too defensive, like last time. Instead, she picked up another topic, "And so following what you said, your glasses slipped off your face and crashed to the ground?"

'Ummm… Yes?" Fate nodded slightly, shifting nervously.

"I guess you got to make do without it for now," Lindy shrugged and headed out of the door.

"Damn you, Takamachi."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that's how a typical Tuesday morning began, with Fate cursing at least somebody :p Please R&R! lol, this conclusion was pretty short XD


	3. Chapter 3: Aspirations to Credits

A/N: Okay, an updated version of Chapter 3 is here! Sorry guys, if you're one of those who realized you had to read this all over again. By Honulicious's review about a tad too little NanoFate interaction in this chapter, I decided to update this one. And yes to Gee-chan and Honulicious, Fate adores and idolizes her dad. Thank you to all those who've reviewed so far, it really gives more energy to write for you guys! 3

Kara90: Yes, I've read 'Bad Romance' before. But what inspired me was the interesting aspects that a love-hate relationship can have! Thank you for following!

simetra: Hmmm... About that, it really depends if I can access the computer, I've been really busy in school lately. Thank you for your review tho'!

Aleksei Volken: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Your reviews are really appreciated!

* * *

**Flare Up!**

**~ By: Raien**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aspirations to Credits**

Burgundy eyes glared her reflection in the mirror. Fate sighed as she fixed her bangs to the side. The blonde then absentmindedly reached to her side, reaching for her glasses, only to feel an empty spot where she would place them. She growled in frustration and left the toilet, crimson eyes burning. Unaware of her surroundings because she was busy cursing 'that damned Takamachi', that she passed her brother, who tilted his head in slight confusion.

"Good morning, you grumbling girl," Chrono reached out and messed her hair, "Did Yuuno make you angry again?"

"If only it was that," Fate muttered bitterly.

"And oh, what happened to your glasses?"

Fate instantly banged her head against the wall, causing her forehead to turn red as she faced her brother again, "What did you say again, Chrono-niichan?"

Chrono laughed at his sister's strange antic and repeated slowly, "What. Happened. To. Your. Glasses?"

"It slipped off my face and crashed to the floor," Fate replied in one breath, eager to escape anymore questions from her older brother.

"Oh, really?" Chrono's eyebrow was raised as he poked his sister teasingly, grinning when he got a furious reaction from her.

"Sure, Sir Student Council President," Fate remarked sarcastically as she glared daggers at her brother, only to have him treat her like a baby sister, again, "Come on, don't be so impatient. Next year, either you or Yuuno will be Student Council President."

"Nope, I'm not interested –" Fate's retort was cut short when a loud cough bellowed from the kitchen downstairs.

Fate sprinted past her brother and rushed down the stairs like a hurricane, leaping from three steps to the floor. She came face to face with the man who had coughed purposely, and he focused his eyes on a few sheets of paper and muttered, "Don't jump from the last few steps like that. It's time for breakfast then school, Fate."

"Yes, Papa," Fate sighed as she sat across him, eating her sandwich in large bites.

"But nice jump anyway," Fate's father complimented her (though she frowned at the irony), then continued when he finally made eye contact with his daughter, "You know, you look much better without your glasses, Fate."

For the first time, Fate didn't feel like facepalming, banging her head against any hard surfaces or just making a quick retort, instead, she blushed at her father's comment, "Thanks, Papa."

Another male voice piped up from behind her, "And I'm plenty sure Yuuno will be bedazzled –" A punch landed squarely in Chrono's abdomen and the blue-haired boy flinched at the pain.

Clyde ignored the rift between his children and sighed as he picked the papers up again. Fate detected her father's stress and proceeded to ask him, "Is there something wrong, Papa?"

It took a while before the middle-aged man sighed dejectedly and replied, "Yes, there is. Somehow, I just can't get my old brain to solve this case."

Fate chomped the last bit of her sandwich and strolled over to her father's side and borrowed the papers from him. The report read:

_Year 2047_

_Since 25__th__ January this year, four children have been declared missing. Their parents received a call from the suspected kidnapper, demanding a high ransom for each child, an average of 66,666,666 yen. The suspect called himself Santa Claus's Alter Ego, in other words, SCAE. It was duly noted that the man had used a public phone to call the parents. Though the case has been investigated by the forensics team dispatched to find evidence and managed to trace back to the public phone used, but no fingerprints could be found as the suspect had made use of surgical gloves to cover up his traces. The investigation team has searched houses as much as 15km from the phone booth, but their efforts to find the suspect has not been fruitful._

Fate returned the papers to her father, "Just a question: Have you searched the area near the public phone?"

Clyde hesitated before replying, "No, we haven't. Why would the suspect stay so close there, knowing he can be easily found out?"

"That's my point, the suspect wants the police to think that way – that he'll never stay somewhere where he could be easily found out. Once you go away from the area with that particular public phone, he'll be safe. Why don't you carry out an investigation down this whole row," Fate pointed at the row of buildings on the second piece of paper, "But my suggestion, dispatch different teams to all these houses at the same time, the suspect, if he belongs to one of these houses, he won't be able to catch news of a police investigation and escape."

Clyde stared up in amazement at his daughter's simple yet logical logic, that's right, the man was lost for words.

"I get going to school then. Bye Papa! Bye Mama! Come on, Chrono-niichan!"

* * *

"Class, since Shika-sensei has left the school unexpectedly last week, we have a new teacher. He'll be your homeroom teacher as well as over-seer of the Student Council. Shinai-sensei, you may come in," the principal's voice welcomed the new teacher, who stepped into the class readily, nodding respectfully to the principal as she made her way out of the classroom.

Students chattered about the new teacher, while others sighed that their homeroom teacher had be someone similar to a Discipline Master. The man bowed and smiled thinly at his students, then raised his hands for silence, "I'm Shinai. Shinai Okaza. I'll be your teacher for the rest of the school year. Please listen and study hard, alright?"

Satisfied with the loud response from his new class, the teacher proceeded, "Let's have a little relaxation time here," he paused to wait for multiple sighs of relief from the students to end, "Orderly and according to your seating arrangements, please stand up and introduce yourself to me, so that I may know you better. State your name, after-school activity and your ambition."

One by one, students introduced and talked about themselves, laughter spilling over when certain secret hobbies were revealed. At last, it was a certain brunette's turn to speak up, "My name is Nanoha Takamachi, I'm in the volleyball team, as well as the cheerleading team. Shows how talented I am," she added a joke, only to hear an audible snicker from someone just behind her, "And I've always wanted to be a kindergarten teacher." A louder cough came from behind her, Nanoha sat down, but not before glaring at the sniggering Fate.

"It's your turn, blondie," Shinai pointed out to Fate, who got up coolly, "I am Fate T. Harlaown," she smiled slightly at the shocked expression on Shinai's face, but went on, "I'm from the Student Council and my ambition is to become a great investigations officer like my dad, and his friend."

Shinai only managed a short comment, "You'll be under my care then."

But the blonde didn't sit down as immediately as he had expected, but she remarked, her eyes twinkling with a soft sparkle, "Then I know I'm in good hands, sir." She sat down calmly.

Shinai was stunned but he forced himself to continue, _was this the little girl Clyde and him had saved eleven years ago? When did she suddenly become so outspoken?_

* * *

The bell rang, indicating the start of lunch hour. The moment her homeroom teacher stepped out the classroom, Fate let out a loud yawn, stretching her back, arms and legs. Students left the class for the cafeteria until only a seventh of the class was left. Burgundy eyes blinked sleepily, and Fate prepared to take a long nice catnap before someone slammed down on the table, startling Fate. Crimson eyes took time to gaze up at the perpetrator, and Fate let out a snarl, "What do you want, Takamachi?"

"It's not nice to laugh at people's ambitions, Harlaown-san," the brunette sat down on Fate's table, glaring at her with as much fiery power she could gather.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Miss Takamachi. I just couldn't help it when you said 'kindergarten teacher'. I'd think you'll only be teaching them how to act as bratty you are," Fate laughed sarcastically.

"Fate Harlaown, do you wanna die? Hmmm?" Nanoha was growled intimidatingly, and leaned in, until their noses almost touched. Hayate sniggered loudly, earning a warning glare from both Signum and a side stare from Fate. Fate's eyes turned to face Nanoha's slate blue ones again.

"You're flattering yourself, Takamachi. You obviously can't kill me, not when I. Do. This..." Fate moved closer until their lips almost grazed each other. Nanoha blushed, no cooked lobster or crab could match the color of her reddened cheeks, as she struggled not to lean in and grab that kiss. Hayate covered her mouth tightly to prevent her laughter from overflowing. _So Fate actually noticed that part about Nanoha?_

Before Nanoha could make her move, Fate had already pulled away, tucking her hands into her blazer pockets, "You lose, Miss Cheerleader."

Nanoha kept the sigh from escaping her mouth as the blonde strolled out of class slowly, casting a heated glare at the brunette one last time before making her way for the Student Council. The moment Fate left, Nanoha let out that sigh, earning a grin from Hayate, "Was that a sigh of relief, or..." Hayate grinned even wider at the brunette's frown, "A sigh or regret?"

A stunned question escaped the brunette, "What?"_ Did Hayate just... just... hint that she knows... that I... might actually... have wanted that... kiss?_

* * *

The day had passed as quickly as Fate had hoped and she hurried back home, her older brother hot on her heels; she wanted to know if her father had carried out the investigation and whether the results had been successful.

"Papa! Did it work out-?" Fate was greeted by her over-joyous father, who enveloped her in a bear hug, "Yes, yes! You were right, Fate! That scoundrel was living in the house just opposite the phone box! We have arrested him and returned the children!"

Fate was shocked, how could such simple logic defeat the SCAE?

"Just to let you know, in the report to wrap up this case, I placed your name as the active citizen who helped me out plenty , and it probably got onto the news, let's watch it now!" Clyde pulled his daughter towards the television and switched in on.

"Recently, there were four reported cases of child kidnapping. Officer Clyde Harlaown was in charge of this case and he managed to crack it just today. At 2pm today, the officer led his team to search the houses around the public phone that the suspect had been using to call the children's parents. All thanks to Clyde, these young children have been restored back to their respective parents." Pictures of grinning children with their parents flashed across the screen and the report ended shortly.

Clyde was fuming, "I put my daughter's name in the report and they didn't even give any credit to her!" A small hand stopped him from punching the wall, "It's alright, Papa. It's enough joy to see these children back with their parents. Their smiles satisfy me," Fate paused before nudging him playfully, "And oh, your ex-colleague Shinai Okaza? He's my homeroom teacher now."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the fic so far! Let me know how you feel and R&R for me, please? More information on the characters are below:

Everyone like Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Signum, Vita, Yuuno, etc are in their second year of high school. Chrono and Amy are in third year of high school. As stated in this fic chapter, Yuuno and Fate seem to be competing for place as Student Council President, but only Yuuno thinks Fate is trying to steal that position from him. He'll possibly fight with Fate over Nanoha in the later chapters, depends on my mood XD A little competition makes life all the more interesting. So now Fate knows how to triumph over Nanoha. Nanoha, in turn, will one day know what turns Fate on, and you'll be certain the brunette will go overboard. Fate, Signum, Chrono and Yuuno are in the Student Council, Signum being Fate's 'right hand man'. Fate has a powerful emory, that's why she's doing so well in her academics and can remember Shinai Okaza. I'll not spoil it for you too much, so look out for more NanoFate goodness, will ya? For more info, please look out for the next chapter!

P.S. Please post any questions in your reviews, I'll try to answer them as much as I can. Love you all! R&R for me once again! :3


	4. Chapter 4: State of Denial

A/N: Okay, updated version here! I have been rather busy lately, haven't found a lot of time to do up the chapters, so I'm sorry my friends, if you begin to feel like you're waiting longer and longer until the next chapter comes out. I haven't received any questions since posting this so... I guess this A/N will be shorter. Like this length, for now. And enjoy and review and have a slice of virtual chocolate temptation.

Raien: Fate-san, you should feed Nanoha-chan a bite of caykuuu~, here you go.

Fate: No way in hell will I ever feed that spoilt brat!

Nanoha: HEY!

Raien: That's not very nice, Fate-san. The more you go against Nanoha-chan, the more you'll fall in love with her, you know that right? *grins* And don't give me the crap that you hate her, because in this fic, this plot, this story done by Raien, you know very well that you ARE in love with Nanoha-chan.

Fate: NO WAY!

Nanoha: Ehhhh?

Raien: Sheesh, your states of denial are getting worse every second...

Fate: Don't quote me! *whack*

Raien: *rubs sore spot on head* Definitely...not... nice... *faint*

* * *

**Flare Up!**

**~ By:** Raien

* * *

**Chapter 4: State of Denial**

_"And oh, your ex-colleague Shinai Okaza? He's my homeroom teacher now."_

"What?" Clyde nearly burst out laughing; his best friend, an ex-investigative officer, becoming a teacher? Ridiculous.

"You're kidding, right?" Clyde chuckled at the thought, thinking his daughter was just trying to cheer him up with this, this joke.

"And he's in charge of the Student Council too," Fate added, frowning at the goofy grin on her father's face. Then Clyde knew that feeling, that feeling you get when you do know that you're lying to yourself.

"It… It can't be true, can it?"

"Papa… Your state of denial's getting worse every second," Fate laughed as her father stammered.

"I'll… I'll be… Off to my room. So good night, Fate," Clyde got up shakily and staggered to his room, not noticing his daughter's worried frown. He slammed the door and locked it in a hurry, and within two seconds, Fate could hear loud, uncontrollable laughter from his hideout, "Did you hear that, Lindy dear? Shinai's a teacher! A teacher, for God's sake!"

Chrono tapped his little sister on the shoulder, "What did you tell him?"

"What? All I told him was that his ex-colleague is now my homeroom teacher and in charge of the Student Council."

"Hold it, Fate. Shinai-sensei is Dad's ex-colleague? Like what, an investigative officer?" Chrono's expression didn't betray his confusion.

"Yes, Shinai-sensei was an investigative officer," Fate got up and stretched, yawning rather audibly.

Chrono's cheeks were puffed up, without warning, unlike his father, Chrono burst out laughing in his sister's face, "Seriously, Shinai-sensei an officer? Who are you kidding, Fate?"

"You," Fate retorted lightly, retreating to her room before her dog laughed at her as well. She didn't hear a snort of laughter coming from the young orange pup.

* * *

Fate, being her usual self, stared out into the sky from the classroom window, and she was just about to let sleep take control of her again until she heard loud, irritating voices behind her. Snapping up from the table, she turned to see who would be talking so damn loudly. No doubt it was Hayate and the spoilt brat who were busy chattering away like they hadn't seen each other in decades. Fate kindly requested her friend, "Please keep the volume down..." Her voice drawled from sleepiness as she turned to rest her head on the table, only to have her beauty sleep once again interrupted by the _other_ brunette, "Why, did Harlaown-san sleep past her curfew again?"

"Don't test my patience, Takamachi," Fate's voice was muffled, due to the fact her head was still cradled by her arms.

"Oh no, I don't test patience, Harlaown-san. I take exams and tests, you know-"

"SHUT UP! ALL I WANT TO DO IS GET SOME POWER NAP, AND YOU'RE HERE TELLING ME THINGS THAT ARE SOOOO LAME!" Fate roared at her, drowsiness making her emphasize a few words without much care. Even Hayate was taken aback by the sound of a very loud Fate's voice. But Nanoha only retorted back, "That gives you no right to yell at me, Fate Testarossa Harlaown!"

The blonde didn't answer - the moment she felt energy drain out of her, she turned around and dived back into sleep. Nanoha spat angrily at Fate, "If you don't have the energy to argue, then don't even bother fighting back!"

"Is it just me, or did she just let you win the argument? A gentleman always does that, right?" Hayate teased her best friend, anticipating a reaction.

"Wh-what do you mean, Ha-Hayate-chan? She's n-not a gentleman!" Nanoha stammered in response, _what was with all that winking and such...?_

"For all the times I've been around when somebody fought her, she never gave up until she won the fight, am I right?" Hayate stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, so? She just gave up today because she is too weak due to the lack of sleep! It's unhealthy!" Nanoha defended herself quickly, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Oh, you care about Fate-chan's health? Do you -" The truth Hayate wanted to reveal was cut short when Nanoha covered her mouth tightly, resulting in muffled laughter.

"Hayate-chan! Don't spout such nonsense!" Nanoha grinned uneasily at Signum who looked at her as though she had committed a huge crime by not letting Hayate complete her sentence.

"Okay, okay," Hayat'e voice became softer, and Nanoha let her guard down. The moment Nanoha's hand moved away from the short-haired girl's mouth, Hayate whsipered rather loudly in continuition, "Like Fate-chan?"

"Hayate-chan!" Nanoha frowned at Hayate, checking secretly over her shoulder to see if the said blonde was still awake. She glared at her friend, who only just seemed to realize that she had really gone overboard this time. Hayate made up for her loudness with a guilt-filled grin as Nanoha let out an exasperated sigh. Signum shook her head and continued her work, ignoring the two brunettes. Nanoha made her way out the classroom, only to hear the truth she didn't want to hear from her friend, "Your state of denial's getting worse every second, Nanoha-chan."

* * *

"Fate, please edit this and pass it to Shinai-sensei, alright?" Chrono seemed to have recovered from his laughing sickness last night, resuming his duties as a responsible Student Council President. Fate sighed, the power nap just now proved barely enough, and here she was, taking commands from her older brother. But it never was in Fate to complain, so the disciplined girl just kept her mouth shut tightly and got on with her task. Just opposite her, sat another blonde. His glasses gleamed as he glanced at the busy girl, growling slightly, _Geez, why is Fate always doing all the work? I can't lose that position to her!_ Yuuno sighed audibly, hoping his older blue-haired best friend would detect his dissatisfaction. But oh no, the moment Chrono had assigned his little sister some work to do, he became very busy, chatting with his Vice-President, Amy, like lovebirds do.

After ten minutes of waiting impatiently, Yuuno decided to speak up, "Chrono! Do you have any things for me to edit?"

"Hmmm... Not just yet, ferret boy," Chrono's voice trailed off a while before_ the_ Chrono came up with a _brilliant_ idea after looking around, 'Oh wait! Could you help wake Fate up?"

Anger welled up inside Yuuno, and he gritted his teeth, what did he do to deserve this? But the boy went ahead anyway, "Hey, wake up, Fate Testarossa!" Yuuno shook Fate's shoulder roughly, and when she only gave an incoherent mumble in response, he slowly took the paper from under her arms. _If I edit this instead, then I'll be considered taking the initiative and helping the President's baby sister,_ Yuuno thought calculatingly. But his trail of thought crashed when he realized that the work had already been edited. His jaw dropped at the fact that somebody, in a drowsy state of mind, could still do work so efficiently. Yuuno growled and passed the report back to Chrono, "You pass it to Shinai-sensei. Your sister's dead asleep, she'll fall flat on her face if she gets up now."

"Oh, come on. That'll never happen. But I'll take it anyway," Yuuno's senior took the paper from him, speed-reading it in the process, "Hmmm, not bad for one person about to fall asleep on her toes." Chrono snickered and placed the paper in his file, and proceeded to flirt more with Amy. Yuuno growled and turned away, _one day Fate, I'm going to win this challenge you slammed in my face. One day..._

As Yuuno, stalked irately away from the dozing blonde, grumbling to himself rancorously. He didn't miss the bus home, but he did miss Fate's soft sleep talk, "Ya loser bastard."

* * *

A/N: This is the updated version of chapter 4 ;3 Hope you've enjoyed it so far!

Now Yuuno's getting all competitive, thinking Fate is challenging him for a silent battle for the place as Student Council President. He never fell in love with Nanoha, and only attempted to flirt with her when he realized much later it was the brunette who pulled Fate's strings. There I've spoilt you enough, so review for me, please~? Fate's reason for being so tired will be revealed in the next chapter, so keep updated! Another spoiler: Chapter 5's gonna be your favorite chapter because... Hehehe... It suddenly has a **GIANT DOSE of NANOFATE!** Read it, love it, review it!


	5. Chapter 5: Changing Feelings

**Chapter 5: Changing Feelings**

Slate blue eyes snapped shut for two seconds, before opening excitedly. The young child cheered joyfully, "Ah! I will build a castle! A castle so tall it will one day grow taller than Papa and Mama!" Tiny, petite hands scooped up small handfuls of sand and piled the uncountable grains on top of each other. Yes, the little girl was in her own world once again, where she could one day meet her Prince Charming, marry him and live happily forever after in his castle.

She concentrated fully on building her fortress, squealing with delight whenever she managed to pile two more handfuls on it, and sighed when the structure broke a little. She slammed more sand on top of her creation, but her delighted squeal was cut off by an agonizing roar of anger. Curiosity got the better of the young girl; she abandoned her half-completed fortress, running towards the source of the sound that came from behind the largest tree slightly further away from the sandbox.

At first it was just laughter. Then another roar. The voices became clearer and Nanoha hid at the other side of the tree, listening in on the conversation that seemed to be going downhill and could break out into a fight any second. She spotted a bunch of boys surrounding another girl like herself, except that this girl had long yellow hair that was dirtied by damp sand, turning the strands a dirty brown, and this girl… This girl had the most captivating burgundy eyes. Nanoha stood awestruck yet frightened at the same time, the girl had cuts and bruises all over her…

A bespectacled boy stood over her, grinning like the devil himself, "Your mother got sent to the asylum, didn't she? Fate Testarossa? You're just an adopted child, you sickening brat!"

Quick thinking let Nanoha believe that this boy was the leader of the gang. The boys spat all kinds of insults at the trembling girl, who only whimpered in pain. The first kick came from the emerald-eyed boy, who landed a powerful kick on her back, but the blonde remained steady. The boy smirked deviously, "Who's going to save you now, Fate Testarossa?"

That was the cue. Endless kicks poured their wrath onto the heavily injured girl, as the boys laughed almost maniacally. The leader aimed a full kick in the girl's chest, and Nanoha saw the girl cough out blood.

Fear struck the heart of the brunette, she so much wanted to step in and protect the girl, but her legs wouldn't obey her, instead, her feet remained firmly stuck to the ground. The final blow landed accurately at the side of the blonde's head.

She watched as the boys finally stopped kicking and ran off, cheering loudly as they went. Only the leader stayed there, smiling to himself before kicking sand in the unconscious blonde's face. He then scampered off towards his waiting friends.

Nanoha couldn't help but hate them for what they did to the girl. As much as this 'Fate Testarossa' was a stranger, she didn't think it was right of the boys to do such cruel things to the girl. But Nanoha felt guilty all of a sudden. Guilty that she hadn't stepped in. Guilty that she hadn't managed to save the girl. Guilty of the knowledge that if she had stepped in, she could have at least help the girl. But she came into self-conflict – if she had stepped in to help 'Fate', she would've ended up getting beaten up as well, and would have a hard time explaining to her parents, who trusted her to be able to stay in the playground on her own.

She hid when she saw another boy step into the scene, murmuring sadly as he hugged the unconscious girl, "Who did this to you…?" He lifted her up gently and carried her back home. Nanoha expected those boys to be rounded up the next day, but no, they weren't. From overhearing a conversation, Nanoha deduced that the girl had lost her memories of the fight. Guilt. That was all Nanoha felt as that feeling overwhelmed her, threatening to break her. For three weeks, Nanoha would sit on the opposite side of the tree of the blonde secretly, listening to the girl read out the words in her book aloud. There were few instances where she could hear the blonde's voice start to break up and heard quiet sobs as the blonde got up and left.

Three weeks later, 'Fate' and her family disappeared. But burgundy orbs and those tears...had burned themselves into Nanoha's memories.

* * *

Nanoha woke up with a start, sweating profusely as slate blue eyes brimmed with tears, "No..." It was supposed to a dream. It was just a dream. Dreams have no meanings. But the brunette knew better than that. That horrifying incident did happen, and now the heavy weight of guilt tugged at her heart once again. Somehow, she realized something she had never thought of before - that blonde looked all too similar to the Fate in her school. They shared the same name... They even had the same sad burgundy eyes that captured her heart long time ago.

That was when Nanoha knew - she had never hated the blonde. Her mean remarks, her cruelty to the blonde... had always been part of her guilty conscience, a 'defensive program' that had automatically set her up against the blonde. Nanoha hated herself. She had always wanted to befriend Fate since that day a decade ago, and ended up becoming enemies with her instead. _When did she come back? Three years ago? I did meet her in the last year of junior high..._ Nanoha recounted all the arguments when she and Fate got into so many useless arguments. That light of intensity in Fate's eyes that only appeared when they fought was something that created satisfying warmth in her heart now. _What is this feeling...?_ Nanoha stared up into the ceiling thoughtfully for the next hour, until her alarm rang.

* * *

The blonde took out her lunchbox the moment the bell rang. Burgundy orbs peered eagerly into the box and a smile lighted up he face.

"Mind if I join you, Harlaown-san?" A somewhat warm voice inquired shyly, but Fate couldn't be bothered to answer. She had enough of the nonsense Nanoha had been giving her, so she only kept quiet and had her lunch. But to her surprise, the brunette settle down in front of her and began to eat as well. Fate was getting rather irritated with the peaceful gesture, so she growled warningly, "This had better not be more of your stupid jokes, Takamachi."

Nanoha didn't know what to say, she was clueless of how to befriend the intimidating girl. Fate gobbled up her lunch, kept her lunchbox and strolled out of the classroom with her briefcase. Nanoha sighed.

"No luck?" Hayate nudged her best friend, smiling knowingly at Nanoha. She only shrugged, her heart wishing strongly that Fate hadn't responded the way she did.

* * *

"Please complete this report and hand it in by today, Fate," Shinai handed a stack of papers to the said girl, "This report's based on the number of students per month getting detention and demerit points. I need you to review their offences and submit the report by this evening."

Fate nodded respectfully to the teacher and set about doing her assignment.

It was only two hours later after Fate had done her rounds and reviewed all the offences, that she reported to the teacher-in-charge, "Shinai-sensei, here's the report you asked for. There are some discrepancies in the first draft, I've investigated each offence and I'm reporting two offences that are not true."

Shinai nodded slowly, "Go ahead, Fate."

"Daichi Isoroku, a first year, was given detention for being late without reason, by Miss Amaya," Fate continued, "But I won't put it past Miss Ayama to be reasonable, he did explain to her that his classmate got into a bike crash, and he had to help his friend over to the nearby clinic, resulting in his lateness." Shinai didn't reprimand Fate for speaking of the teacher like that, after all, it was true - Miss Ayama was unreasonable even with teachers.

"Hitomi Izanami, a third year, was also given detention, by the same teacher. She had also explained rather clearly to Miss Amaya that she had to complete her piano exam in the morning before coming to school," Fate sighed, what was wrong with the old hag?

"Good job..." Shinai skimmed through the report, sighing with relief that it had not been as vague as Yuuno's report, "You have the potential to become an investigative officer. I would hire you if I were still in that job." Fate smiled satisfactorily.

Yuuno overheard his teacher's praise for the blonde, and it was the final straw. He whipped out his handphone and called for the reunion of his gang.

* * *

Fate held down her skirt as she made her way to the back of the school grounds, "I wonder why Yuuno asked me to come here..." She asked aloud.

"Because I want to settle this with you once and for all, Fate Testarossa!" Yuuno and his gang surrounded her, their laughter of victory ringing loud and clear.

"You bastard." Fate muttered casually, folding her arms and staring at him as though he were a fool.

"Don't get me wrong, Fate Testarossa. I'm never going easy on you just because you're a girl!" With that, the boys rushed upon her, trying to aim kicks and punches on their target.

Fate simply punched two boys out of the ring, her blow proved rather effective as both of them lay unconscious.

Blue eyes peered from behind a tree, blinking as memories flowed right back in. Nanoha knew, this scene was replaying again, and if she didn't help Fate, the girl would be beaten beyond repair. Fate could handle a couple of those brutes, but the blonde was still outnumbered. Nanoha didn't want history to repeat itself, and she rushed upon them, giving everything she had.

"Takamachi?" Fate's voice was confused, but the girl had to concentrate on fighting off the boys.

Nanoha kicked two boys out, sending them flying. Just as she took a small pause to celebrate, a fist pummeled her abdomen, causing her to fall into a dark abyss. the last thing she heard was a roar of anger and saw a flash of yellow heading straight for her attacker.

Fate went berserk and bashed Kumakichi Masato's face, immediately sending him into a bush and the big brute stayed there. Seeing that his right-hand man had been defeated with one blow, Yuuno scampered off with his few conscious gang members.

* * *

Fate carried he unconscious brunette bridal style and settled her on the nearby bench, letting the girl's head rest on her lap, "Why did you...? Nanoha?" Her soft, concerned voice asked the girl. She instantly felt a heavy weight leave her heart, and somehow felt all dislike for the brunette vanish. Fate, though realizing later than Nanoha, finally knew that she had never hated the girl, and it had only been part of her to get all defensive due to her painful childhood and the feeling that Nanoha had something to do with it.

Fate whispered softly into Nanoha's ear, "I'm sorry, Nanoha..."

Slate blue eyes snapped open at the touch of warm breath on her ear, and Nanoha realized the position she was in - she was sleeping on none other than Fate's lap! _Oh my god!_ Nanoha squealed inwardly, but she shot straight up to sitting position, her cheeks blushing furiously, and noticed that the blonde's cheeks were red too.

"S-sorry..." Nanoha didn't dare to look at the blonde.

"Nanoha..." Fate's voice was soft and forgiving, she blushed even harder. At the sound of Fate's subtle and shy voice, courage began to grow in Nanoha as she pondered over actions.

Little did the pair know a brunette and her pink-haired friend was watching them as well. Hayate smirked as she watched the pair fumble for words, while Signum stared in shock at Fate. Was the blonde actually blushing? Signum's eyes grew wider as she witnessed the scene before her unfold. Nanoha was beginning to lean towards the blonde...

Nanoha gazed up into Fate's burgundy eyes. The moment their eyes made contact for an entire second, Nanoha took up the courage, whispering huskily, "You lose, Fate Harlaown." No more Harlaown-san. Now it was Fate. Fate Harlaown. Nanoha grabbed that kiss she had been wanting for a long time, leaving the blonde speechless and secretly celebrating.

* * *

A/N: Ya see, I didn't want to interrupt you guys with an A/N at the start, so here it is. It's the first version, I'm not sure whether I want to detail it further. But I hope you enjoyed it! Read it, Love it, Review it! Await the next chapter for more NanoFate goodness!


End file.
